Fate REBirth
by Rott3nboy
Summary: The stage has now been set for the start of a new Holy Grail War. Seven new mages have risen up to the challange for a chance to battle for the grail. The star of this story is none other than Skylar Aceti. A young teen who now has the chance to regain what he lost. But everything has to come with a great price.
1. Prologue

The stage is set for a new Holy Grail war to began! It's been 25 years since the last war had came to an end... Sadly all good things must come to an end.

(The Forest)

"This has got to work..." The boys silver colored hair was illuminated by the shimmering moonlight. He bit his lip in anticipation of what was to come. This was his last chance to have a different life and have his wish granted by the Holy Grail. He placed the red sheath onto a large stone. Then he pushed up the sleeves of his arms and began to speak the summoning incantation.

(A museum room)

"Hehe, this is gonna be perfect!" A dark haired man laughed while slowly spilling fresh blood onto the ground making a summoning circle. This Holy Grail War would be his chance to gain what he had lost. "All those professors that always mocked my ideas and research will truly regret the day they were born!" He then placed a piece of a pharaohs tomb in the center. The catalyst would ensure that his victory will be glorious!

(Open Plains)

"If my research serves me right this should be the perfect place." The open plains were full of beautiful flowers that shined brighter than the grass surrounding them. The women smiled as she placed the broken chains in the summoning circle. "This servant is truly powerful and will help me fight in the war. They will serve me with loyalty unlike those people...".

(Excavated Ruins)

"Hmm this should work! Haha, of course it would work!" The young man reached into the leather case and pulled out a jar. " Damn, you were pretty hard to get. But I'm always down for a challenge." The young man slid up his goggles and began to make his summoning circle. The ruins were the perfect place to use catalyst to summon his servant. He thought about the adventure he went through to get the heart of a famous ruler. But he brushed it off and continued.

(A abandoned Canival)

"I know that this will work! Haha, of course it has to!" The teen boy laughed while tossing a piece of candy into his mouth. The summoning circle was complete and that meant he would be able to summon his new friend. He placed a cursed children's toy down and stepped away. The mountain breeze knocked the bear over but it made no significant impact on the summoning. "I never lose at games..."

(A monastery)

"I pray to God that he will forgive me in participating in this war. But this is my chance to finally make a difference." The young man did a sign of the cross while he finished creating his summoning circle. Then he placed a bible with a single golden coin it. He knew that this catalyst will help him find salvation. Maybe one day God would forgive him for his grave sin.

(On top of a mountain)

"Tch, this better work. It was pretty expensive to get my hands on this thing." The women had took a sacrificial knife and slit her hand. She squeezed her hand so fresh red blood dripped onto the middle of the circle. "I will not lose this battle... I can't..." She then unwrapped a cloth surrounding her catalyst. It was a doujigiri yasutsuna that she had payed for with via her occupation. She looked off into the stars from the high mountain she was on. It was especially peaceful tonight, but who knew how much longer that would last.

The Holy Grail war was now ready to begin once again.


	2. Chapter 1

I took a deep breathe and started to absorb mana from the moon over me. When the moon is at the highest peak, my magic can't be beat. My body tingled from the mana being generated. Focusing all my mana to one point in my body, I began to speak the incantation.

Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

――――I announce.

Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――！

There was a sudden burst of red light full of mana that echoed throughout the forest. My heart skipped a beat from the powerful energy coming from the summoned servant. Her pastel pink hair reminded me of the night when cherry blossoms bloomed. Her eyes were as blue as the morning sky. She wielded two katanas in both of her hands which had one shorter than the other.

"Are you the one I shall call my master?" She asked pointing the longer katana at me. It surprised me that she her voice was very commanding for a servant speaking to their summoner. I gave her a determined look and spoke, "yes I am. I am your new master, Saber."

Her expression changed from dead serious to a big smile. "Sorry, let's do that over! Servant Saber, has arrived! Show me something fun and interesting, Master!" She spoke with excitement while placing both her hands on her hips. "This is awesome! I was able to conjure up enough mana to summon the powerful saber class servant!" I cheered with joy which ended quickly from exhaustion.

"How are you already so exhausted master? You merely summoned me and you're here to greet me in this state?" Saber asked placing her hand on my cheek to examine it. I ended up blushing since i wasn't exactly used to having my face being touched by someone. Summoning a servant this powerful isn't exactly very easy to do.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the most expirenced mage... My body hasn't reached its full potential due to my lack in training." I apologized to her immediately for my Inexperience. She showed a great big smile on her face and then I felt a sharp pain on my back.

"Ahaha! It's okay master! I will protect and serve you until the very end. I swear on it as master of the sword." She laughed obnoxiously after she slapped my back. There was now a stinging pain on my back from the potential power she had.

There was a bit of moonlight that shimmered down from the hole in the surrounding trees. I felt my mana slowly start to recharge to full strength. I smirked and said, "my power comes from the moon. The higher the moon, the more power I can absorb."

She looked with amazement as my body glowed and radiated with power. " I can generate infinite mana from the mo-" There was a loud stomach growl that came from sabers stomach. We both looked at her stomach and then bursted out laughing.

"I guess we should get you some food? I thought servants didn't need to eat food." I questioned as we began to move to the city. She explained that she didn't need to eat but rather she really enjoyed eating. As we walked out of the forest preserve, the sounds sounds of the late night city were echoing.

From a distance, we could see the faint glowing lights of the city. The city was only a couple of blocks away from the forest preserve. The mayor couldn't cut down the preserve because it had been home to an endangered species.

It didn't take long for us to be in the city though. But we had to find somewhere to eat. Saber was amazed by looking at the shops we were passing by. It seemed like she wanted to see them but was more focused on eating. I took my eyes off her for a moment to see the few people still out were watching us.

Cold chills ran down my back from the ugly looks we were given. There were plenty of people looking at us weirdly. They were pointing and whispering about Saber. It wasn't very surprising considering her outfit excenuated her breasts and her outfit only covered so much skin.

We didn't need to be the center of attention so I chose a nearby restaurant to go into. When we entered in we were greeted by a hostess and were given a spot by the bar. I wasn't paying attention but there was a feeling of something not being right.

"Master, do you plan on eating as well?" Saber asked while still browsing the menu. I merely told her that she could have whatever she wanted. Little did I know, my kindness would be taken advantage of. "Hi there, I would like to order..."

Immediately Saber orders two different traditional bowls of ramen and a few other sides. My eyes widened as I peeked into my wallet to see how much money I had. I think I would barely have enough money to pay for her food. "It's so kind of you master to pay for all of this! Truly I have been blessed." She smiled at me in which I forced a smile back while the feeling of impending doom was upon me.

A few moments later the food was being served on the table. Saber put both of her hands together and spoke, "itadakimasu!" Based off my shabby Japanese language skills, she said " Thanks for the food." Based off of her strong native tongue, I could guess that her origin is somewhere in Japan.

"Since I'm your master, I should introduce myself. My name is Skylar Aceti and your true name is?" Saber drank the rest of her ramen and slammed it on the table. "I smell a demon... I hate demons." I looked around at the other tables to see what she was referring to.

There was merely a young women sitting at the other side of the restaurant. She had lavener colored hair with a caramel skin color. She was wearing an all black attire that looked meant for combat. She turned her head more so I saw her green eyes.

"Hiya there handsome! Hope you're ready for a fun time!" The women said. I didn't understand what she meant at first so it took me by surprise. There was a sudden flying bowl that came from behind me. The bowl was smashed to pieces by a invisible force causing a loud crash.

"What the hell!? I'm gonna have to replace that!" I yelled in irritation for having a bowl thrown at a random women. Suddenly my whole body felt a shock of immense mana. "Y..you're mana is outrageous!" I looked around to see if there was a servant. I could feel another presence of mana but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Master! WATCH OUT!" Saber suddenly jumped in front of and blocked a blow from some kind of force. The force was really strong which ended up blowing us both back a few feet. This immense power could only belong to a servant!

A adult women materialized into a physical form in a immense color of purple. Her skin was very pale and soft but her hair was a dark alluring purple. Her outfit consisted of many layers of purple which had a large tiger tail attacked to her waist. Her breasts were just as large as her face. She had black gloves on and wielded a katana like Saber did.

"Ara ara, you did well blocking my sheath young girl. Will you make me unsheathe my blade, I wonder." She chuckled and showed us that she wasn't even using her blade yet. "Quick, get the hell out of here now! " I yelled at the workers in the restaurant in attempt to keep them from harm.

"You need to pay attention to me!" I turned just in them to dodge a powerful kick that could've did some damage. I didn't have the luxury to make sure everyone was out of the restaurant. I raised my arm up and started to shoot beams of mana through my finger tips.

They weren't as powerful as they could be because we were inside a restaurant. "Don't make me laugh!" She struck her arm down and smashed a random table into small pieces. I couldn't support saber because I had to focus on the servants master. I continued to dodge her moves because I wasn't used to hand to hand combat.

I saw the entrance to the restaurant and began to run towards it.

(Meanwhile with Musashi)

"Hiya!" I clashed my sheath against the other servants causing us both to be evenly matched. Despite her being so powerful, my swordsman skills are the best in all of Japan. "Master, I'm coming to help!" I noticed my master was struggling against the other women so I needed to help him.

"Hehe, you're attention is with me little girl." The servant laughed and attempted to strike me in the side. Using my shorter katana I blocked the blow but she kicked me on the other side. I could feel a sharp blow of pain causing me to lose concentration for a moment.

I recovered quickly and used my longer katana to strike her down. She managed to evade my attack to which I used the opportunity to my advantage. Using the back of my shorter blade, I gave a blow to her stomach.

She went flying back a few feet and coughed up a little blood. "My my child, you aren't trying to kill your mother aren't you?" She said then got into position to unsheathe her katana. "Of course not. I haven't even unsheathed both my katanas just yet."

I said confidently from the fun I was having against Berseker.

She then wielded her blade towards me to which I could only respond in one way. I unsheathed both of my katanas to use my secret technique. As we clashed katanas, I used mine to slide it off my direction. This must have really pissed her off because she began to deal even harder blows.

I jumped behind the bar and decided to use my surroundings to my advantage. I grabbed a few bottles of alcohol and chucked them at the servant. The servant broke them to pieces causing liquid to splash around everywhere.

"You dare throw bottles at your mother? I hate getting wet!" The servant cried out while thrusting her blade towards me. I threw up one of my katanas and used a piece of broken wood to catch her blade. The wood broke instantly so I had to jump over her.

As I jumped her other hand grabbed my leg and threw me across the room. As I was thrown I grabbed my other katana just in time. My body was thrown onto a table and broke into pieces. My body felt pain all over but it hurt less because of me being a servant.

I used my katanas to thrust up my body to see the servant had her katana stuck in the wall. I jumped over to her wielding both of my katanas in attack position. I sliced down her left but she abandoned her katana to dodge me. She used her fist to punch me but my katanas blocked it in time.

Despite her trying to punch me, it was rather powerful. She ripped out her katana from and she came hurdling after me. I attempted to evade her but she ended up slicing into my arm. I was able to get away with a small cut so I could keep fighting. Hopefully my master was able to defeat her master.

(Back to Skylar)

"Stop running you little twerp! I've battled against pre teens with more courage than you!" The mage yelled at me. I just barely made it the door and thought I was home free. There was a loud cocking sound and suddenly a gun shot could be heard.

I saw bright red blood... It was coming out of my chest. "It hurts... I...it hurts badly." I barely managed to say when my body collapsed on the door forcing it open. "Sorry kid. I somewhat feel bad for doing this." The mage said in a sorrowful voice. I coughed up blood as it was getting harder to breathe.

My vision became blurry as I tried to keep my eyes open. Just a little more. I can't die. I must win. With my little strength left, I dragged my body into the moonlit street. "You will pay. Did you think I would go down so easily?" I felt my body be filled with mana.

My secret art could be released. "Rebirth..." My body began to patch up the hole from the bullet. My family's secret art allowed my body to regenerate using mana from the moon. I shot up immediately and started walking towards the mage fighting with her servant.

"How are you even alive!? You should be dead from the bullet I put in you." The master was surprised that I was able to still be standing. "Well, I think I should return the favor." Immediately I shot off a beam at her causing her to fly back.

When the moon recharges my mana, I'm able to deal lethal blows. "You bastard!" She screamed and shot tons bullets at me. I managed to destroy each bullet using my magic. She was put into a corner. I could easily kill her now but I have a different idea.

"Berseker use your noble Phan-" I immediately silenced her by holding a blade to her neck. A mage is always prepared for the worse. We both looked to see Saber and Berserker stop their fight. "Let my master go. Or I will have kill you idiotic child." Berseker said in a gentle voice to me.

"Take one wrong move and she dies right now. Saber defend me!" Immediately saber stood in berserkers way of killing me. "Now we have two ways of doing this. Despite you trying to kill me, I like your fighting spirit." I told the master as I tightened my grip on her. She gasped as she was struggling to find a way out.

She was in no position to try anything while I'm in my current state. "We can form a temporary truce or you can die now." I gave her a chance to live since she would be useful. "I refuse." The master of Berseker said then spat onto the ground. Wrong choice.

I slowly dug the blade into her neck to show that I wasn't playing games. "Master!" Berserker cried then charged towards me. Saber blocked her path using her two blades. "I'll give you one more chance to answer correctly."

The master struggled to get loose but came to a conclusion. " I will form a truce until there are only the two of us standing. Than I will be the one to kill you again." She swallowed her pride to save her own life.

I tapped a certain part of her neck and cursed it. I let her go and she fell to the ground panting. She was holding her small gash on her neck. "Let's go saber. Dawn is approaching and we should be going now." I said as I began walking towards the exit.

Saber put her two blades away and followed behind me. "How do you know that I won't betray you later on? I'm not exactly one to keep my promises."The women asked as her servant was helping her up. I smirked and waved my hand dismissing her question.

As we walked down half the block, my body gave out from exhaustion. I managed to survive my first battle in the Holy Grail War...


	3. Chaper 2

"W...where am I ?" I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my old home. Pushing open the velvet curtains and gazing out the window. I could clearly see the snow fall turning into a blizzard. The fireplace made a loud crackling noise behind me.

Turning back, the room was lit up with led lights, and there were stockings over the fire mantel. There was the most beautifully decearated Christmas tree in the middle of the room. The presents underneath the tree were wrapped in bright multicolored wrapping paper.

"I simply adore Christmas time! The food, the movie specials and everyone is just so cheerful. Mom and dad should be back after the blizzard stops." A very soft and haunting voice said from the door way of the room.

"Miranda!?" I turned my head to see my sister standing in the door way. She was wearing a oversized beige sweater and blue jeans with her pink slippers. Her silver colored hair had a lot of volume and was naturally curly. Her skin was as white as snow with her eyes full of life.

"Who else would I be Sky?" She laughed and came towards me. She extended her hand and ruffled my hair which was comforting. "I miss you.." I muttered underneath my breathe. She then told me to put out my hands with my eyes closed.

"Why though?" I asked her while extending my hands out and closing my eyes. A moment later a small object was placed into my hands. "Alright, now you can open your eyes."

Opening my eyes, I saw she gave me a small present. The wrapping paper was delicately wrapped and had a bow on it. My hands were shaking as I opened the present. I already knew what wes inside of it so it hurt me to open it.

Opening the small box, there was a ring with the crescent moon on it and a gem was in between the gaps. It shined brighter than any other gem you would see in your life time. I merely hugged her strongly not wanting to let go of her.

"Woah! It's just a small gift I created myself. I didn't think it would have that much meaning." She laughed then embraced me. Instantly I threw her body down with mine before it could happen again.

The chandelier in the room was hit and came crashing down. Luckily, I was able to avoid either of us getting killed. "What happened!? Are we being attacked?" Miranda yelled while we tried to hide behind the couch.

Suddenly, the window was bashed open by someone breaking in. My heart stopped as I was relieving this moment again. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" A young man's voiced called out to taunt us.

Stupidly, I was the one to poke my head where it didn't belong. "Get out of our house! Or my big sister will hurt you!" The man turned his face and showed me a wicked smile. But the man wasn't a man. He was only a teenage boy.

He had dark hair black hair, tanned skin and wearing goggles over his eyes. He was wearing all white to make it easier to hide in the snow. "Of course you would pop your head out. I was planning on killing your sister but you're in my way."

Miranda gasped and grabbed me then pulled me back. As she did, the intruder tried to shoot me with a shot gun. The gun shot was so loud that it made me temporarily death. All I could hear was a ringing sound in my ear.

Miranda then used her magic to throw the couch across the room. Without a second to spare my sister grabbed my hand. The ice cold air hit my face as I was forced outside the room.

My ears were still ringing so I couldn't understand what my sisters was saying. All I could make out was, " I love you." Her face was full of tears as she closed the door. I didn't know what to do since I was merely a young boy.

But I knew that I didn't want my sister to die! I started banging on the door and tried opening it. It was no use, the door wasn't budging. Tears were starting to form in my eyes from fear of the worst. The next thing I knew that the ringing was stopping.

There wasn't any sounds of anyone moving or even speaking. All you were able to hear was the strong winds of the blizzard. Mustering up all my strength, I threw my body at the door. There was a pain that dispersed upon my body but I needed to get in.

The door was busted open from my tackle causing me to fall to the ground. "Ow ow ow!" I whined from my body being in nonstop pain. As I looked around the room, it was just a mess. The tree was brought down breaking furniture and presents.

The fire in the fireplace was blown out while the stockings that were on the mantel were now burnt. The walls had tons of holes and burns from a fierce mage battle. The was the faint sound of someone gasping for air.

"Miranda! Are you okay?" I ran to my sisters side as she laying on the ground. I was freaking out because I could see she was badly hurt. "S..sky? Why are you *cough* here?" Miranda asked as she was bleeding out from a gunshot wound.

My first instinct was to apply pressure to the gaping hole in her side. " I had to help you! *sniff* I couldn't protect you like a good brother." Her face was full of bruises and she had a black eye. There was a open cut on her cheek. She looked like she was holding back her tears.

"I managed to protect you. *cough* But there's no way to heal myself. Hehe" She was right because the blizzard covered the moon from regenerating her mana. I didn't know the first thing about first aid. Taking off my shirt, I tied it around her body over the wound.

"You know what's *cough* going to happen right?" She said gasping for air after. I shook my head while tears started flying. She had a tear forming that she was about to release. Using my finger, I wiped her tear and held her hand.

"Sky... It's a heavy burden to bear, I can't say I envy you *cough* Remember to be a Magus is to Walk with death *cough* But I believe in you.."

(Sky awakes from his dream)

My eyes slowly opened as I awoke from the dream I had. I was laying on something soft, warm and squishy. My instinct was to throw my head up and see what I was laying on.

"Master, you're finally awake. You were crying and i couldn't wake you up. All I could do was hold you close and embrace you." Saber told me as I blushed from having my head in her breasts. Touching my cheeks, there were still fresh streaks of tears.

"I was just having a dream of the past. I'll never forget that event which made me who I am today." Looking around I saw we were in a room. It looked rather plain, consisting of a bed, dresser and a cross on the wall. We brought you to the sanctuary. The priestess knew how to help you since I didn't know where you lived."

I thanked saber for helping me get to safety. Had she not, I could've been killed by another magus. Wait. Did she say we? "Oh this is amazing! You're awake!" A new voice surprised me as I turned to see who it was. When I turned my head my face ended up inside a large pair of breasts.

They were very warm and almost comforting which was odd to me. The women was pressing me hard into her chest which made me flail. At first it was pleasant but then it almost became suffercating. Right as I was about to pass out she let me go.

I grabbed my chest while gasping for air. "Saber! Why didn't you stop her from almost killing me". I scolded saber for watching me almost die. She merely laughed it off as if she did nothing wrong. "I'm sorry. It seems that I got a bit too excited."

The women who just embraced me had skin that was like rich coco powder. Her face had jewels on it and her eyes were bright blue. She was wearing a red hood which had long animal ears popping out of them. Her hair was purple which matched her ears and there were ram like horns that popped out.

Her top was red with golden designs that had a golden crest over her chest. Her torso was mostly exposed except her breasts were slightly covered. She had a red cape like fabric wrapped around her waist which connected to her panty like bottom.

Lastly she had red boots that started from her thighs down to her feet.

"Caster! Where did you go running off to now?" A teen boy came wandering into my room. His skin was like milk chocolate and his hair was jet black. He was wearing attire similar to a priest but he was wearing a white cloak over himself.

"Ah I see you've woken up. Well I hope you had a pleasant sleep." He said with a smile and walked towards who I assumed was Caster. "Yes, I wouldn't call it a very pleasant nap. But who are you? I assume you're another mage."

He than sat next to me on the bed was silent for a moment. "You know I couldve killed you earlier. But the lord gave me a sign saying to save you." My eyes widened in fear thinking about how Saber probably didn't know where I lived.

"Well than, thanks for not killing me. But don't think I owe any favors." I mentioned looking him eye showing I meant what I was saying. He merely laughed and said, "well caster here thought that you would be a great ally. Being as wise as she is, I went along with it. "

"Master while I was carrying you, I came across them. I was in no state to fight them when you had such little mana. So I had to beg them to help me, help you! Haha!" Saber said non chalantely as if she wasn't doing anything dangerous.

"I always know when I see a good bargain! So I knew helping you would add to my masters benefit!" Caster spoke with confidence and her eyes sparkling. I took a moment to think about everything that was just said. Having a ally this early on would prove beneficial but, was it worth the risk?

"I see this is a lot to handle at once so don't feel pressured to give us an answer. Here." A phone was handed over to me. "My name is Brandon. I've put my number in, let's meet again." It took me a moment to realize that it was phone that he gave to me. "

As he was about to get up and leave the room a large crash occurred. I looked over to saber and we both ran out of the room to investigate the situation. We ran down the short hallway to the large open room of the church we were in.

"Owie! That really hurt!" A high pitched feminine voice said. On top of the alter there was someone. As we approached the alter I could see the girls skirt was flipped over her. I blushed and then shielded my eyes as I was in a church.

"Damn she's pretty thick for a priestess." I heard saber mutter under breathe. I brushed it off and helped up the girl who just fell. "Oh thank you! I'm rather clumsy at times." I now had a better view of what she looked like.

She had autumn colored hair and her eyes were a oak wood brown while her skin looked like cream. She was wearing a navy blue top that had a white wrap covering her shoulders and upper half of her arms. There was a ribbon tied in front over her very large chest. Her bottom was a long skirt that was also navy blue with a white lace around the bottom edge.

"It's okay. Here let me help you with this." I started picking up some of the books she had dropped. I noticed that caster and her master didn't follow us. It seems that they had other things to attend to.

"Thank you for your help. Just place them over on that bookshelf." I had placed them back but noticed they were meant for mages to read them. "I'm sorry! I never even told you my name yet. My name is Maria Tepes and I will be the priestess overseeing the Holy Grail War."

So that's why saber called her a priestess. I quickly introduced myself and told her I was the master of Saber. The priestess overseeing the war, is responsible of watching over the grail and creating a safe haven for mages who lost. It's against the rules for any fights to occur on the church's grounds.

A moment later I could hear someone's stomach growl. "Ahaha. Sorry master. It seems that I'm rather hungry again." Saber laughed and patted her rumbling stomach.

"I thought servants had no need to eat human food?" Maria has questioned as she wasn't wrong in what she asked. I explained how saber really enjoyed eating food despite not actually needing to. She merely laughed at the thought in which saber responded with her love of food, cute boys and using her secret art.

"Alright saber, we can go home to my home. I'm sure i can you something to satisfy your hunger."


End file.
